City of Lost Hope
by iluvtheboywiththebread
Summary: What happens after City of Fallen Angels? Don't want to wait a year? Find out now. SPOILER ALERT!
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters. **

Chapter 1: Lost

The steps in front of her were cement, with a rusted, metal trimming. She could feel their cold surface underneath her thin ballet slippers. Clary climbed slowly, he must be here.

After Lilith's death, Clary had promised Jace that she'd be right back. But after greeting her mother, Luke and the Clave members had asked to see the roof. She'd brought them up, only to find that Jace and Sebastian's body had disappeared. Isabelle was convinced that Jace had taken Sebastian's body to dispose of it in a proper way. (Which she considers a the landfill outside of Idris). Clary wasn't so sure, no one had seen him in days. The others didn't understand, they hadn't seen him when he was possessed. Only Simon had, and he'd been puking half the time. This was it, the last place to look. The last bit of hope, slipping away with every step.

The door had a faded rectangle, where someone's name had once been. She could see the words, as they'd once been. _Fray. _She gulped as she opened the door, first just a little, then she swung it open, eyes widening. Reflexively, she took a step back. Then another. Because there in the doorway to her old apartment was not Jace. No, this was much worse. Smiling down at her was… _Sebastian. _

* * *

><p>Magnus's hand was warm in Alec's hand. He laughed as Magnus began to skip, pulling Alec into a slow jog. Then he instantly was consumed by a cloud of guilt. Here he was enjoying himself when his brother was missing. Magnus looked at him understandingly, and Isabelle… damn it, he'd forgotten Izzy and Simon walking just feet behind them. Self consciously, he stopped short and listened to her babble about her "Jace Theroy."<p>

"I told you like a thousand times, Is, he'd have said something. And he'd be back by now." Alec said patiently.

"I believe it's a thousand and two now." Simon joked, and Isabelle scowled at him. Alec couldn't help notice that his sister and Simon were holding hands.

"But maybe Jace didn't take Sebastian. Maybe some of Lilith's living followers did." He suggested.

"Once she died, they wouldn't have been loyal to her anymore." Magnus pointed out.

"If someone is possessed for a long time, isn't possible that even after they die they are still loyal. Since they've never known anything else." Simon countered.

"I'm sure Jace will come home as son as he can get it together." Magnus's words reassured Alec, and even Izzy looked less tense.

Especially since a second later she dropped Simons hand and patted her stomach. "Dim Sum anyone? I starved." Simon nodded, through Alec knew he wasn't hungry. Not for Dim Sum anyway.

"Sorry sis. We have tickets to _Wicked._" Alec indicated Magnus and himself.

"Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" Simon asked.

"The what?" Isabelle raised an eye brow.

"It's a movie, Is, and I watched it with Magnus." Alec said.

"Fine, come on Simon. Let's go." As Alec watched, Izzy grabbed hold of the back of Simon's jacket and dragged him in the opposite direction.


	2. Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

Jace heard the door open. Without even turning the corner , Jace knew who it was. His stomach knotted. Then he heard Sebastian laugh, and his heart twisted. Before Jace knew it, he was behind Sebastian, looking at the doorway.

"Little sister, little sister. Such a fool, a pity, really. Such a waste of good blood." Sebastian sighed.

"Good blood?" Clary raised an eyebrow. Jace recognized her attempt to be strong. And then she saw him. He clenched his fist, and her surprise hit him like a ton of bricks. Clary was hardly mad sounding, yet. "Jace?" Her voice was high, and you could here hurt in it.

"The blood of our parents. Obviously it was good, you know, since it made me." Sebastian was cocky, and he sounded too much like Jace.

"Our parents didn't make you. You're filled with demon blood, you're a monster." Clary spat.

_Stop it Clary! By the Angel, stop it! You'll only make it worse. _Jace thought, trying to send a mental message to Clary. Instead Jace heard a different voice in his head.

_Oh don't stop her. I'm enjoying this. _Sebastian thought, and his thought appeared in Jace's head. Out loud he said, "Well your not completely human yourself. The blood of the angel runs in your veins, as the demon's runs in my own."

"But a demon is bad." Clary said matter a factly. Then to Jace she spoke, sniffling a bit, "Jace, what are you doing? Where have you been?"

Jace only looked solemn, and he could see Clary becoming more and more hurt. But it didn't matter, because Sebastian answered for him.

"He's mine, little sister. You can't have him."

"I'm not gay, and your not the first to try." Jace answered.

"Well I suppose I should elaborate." Sebastian smiled. "Jace is linked to me now, little sister. And I'm linked to him. We are one."

Clary looked confused and like she was about to burst into tears. But all she said was, "Don't call me little sister."

* * *

><p>Isabelle's wore a half- grin and played lazily with her straw, occasionally sipping a little of her bubble tea. Simon smiled at her and a waitress came over to take their lunch order. She looked at Simon first.<p>

"Nothing for me." Simon smiled.

"Nothing? May I suggest the Sesame Chicken or General Tso's tofu?" The waitress was obviously very annoyed at his lack of an order.

"I'll take the Black Bean Pork, and can I get an egg roll with that?" Isabelle said, and the waitress smiled, obviously much more satisfied with Isabelle's order.

"Of course." The waitress leaned over to grab the menu's from the far end of the table.

"So, how's it going?" Isabelle asked.

"How's what going?"

"I don't know, life." Isabelle held on to the end of the word.

"Are you drunk?" Simon asked, playfully.

"Nah, I'm bored." Isabelle whined. "Nothing good on tv, no demons to kill. Yawn."

"I'm so happy my presence doesn't bore you." Simon said sarcastically.

"Yah, for a vampire your pretty dull."

'Humphf."

"Well this conversation is thrilling." Isabelle said, as a demon broke through the window of the restaurant.

Simon could hear Jace's voice now, "Be careful what you wish for."

**A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers, Hellewise14 and SeaChick. Also a thank you to everlasting-light96 , for adding an alert for my story! I hope you like this chapter, it's short like the first one but I promise I'll update soon!**


	3. When Demons Attack

Chapter 3: When Demons Attack

An actress painted green mounted the stage. "Mundanes are soo silly." Magnus whispered as the green woman began to sing.

"And warlocks aren't?" Alec teased.

"Only when it's appropiate."

"Sure." Alec whispered, sacrastically.

Alec was holding Magnus's hand, sitting in the front row of the giant threatre. He was having a surprisingly good time, considering his hatred of musicals. But as he was having this very thought, he saw a dark shadow behind the actress. Alec noticed that it was a Croucher Demon. It wouldn't die anyone, but what was it doing here? With one swift motion, Alec had his stele out.

"I'll be right back." Alec told Magnus. Then he leaped over orchastra, and swung onto the stage. Alec was just in time to see the Croucher Demon grab the green actress, and disappear. She screamed, and loud whispers sounded from the audience. Now Alec was on stage, looking into the bright lights, and staring out at an endless audience. He heard Magnus clap and whistle. Alec blushed.

* * *

><p>In less then five seconds, Isabelle had her stele out, and was running at the demon. It was a Shax Demon. Blocking the mundanes, she swung at the demon. At that moment she REALLY wanted her whip. Simon was by her side now, snarling at the demon. Isabelle almost laughed.<p>

"You make a terrible vampire." She told him.

"And you make a terrible teenage girl."

"Is that so?" Isabelle spun, sending her stele into the hollow chest of the demon. Then twisted her face close to Simon's, she planted a kiss on his cold, dead lips."Take it back."

"What?" Simon said dazed.

"I make a great teenage girl." Isabelle spun again, plunging the sword into the Shax Demon once and for all. The Demon shuttered, and seemed to fade into the afternoon light spilling in from the broken window. "I can talk about nails and clothes and boys. I can be an excellent girlfriends, and I rarely please my parents."

Simon snorted, "Fine, I'll talk it back." Then he leaned done to kiss her, as an insect- like Shax Demon grabbed him from behind. Isabelle opened her mouth, but it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Clary shivered. Her old apartment was cold, probably hadn't been heated since they'd moved out. This thought occurred to her, as she stared at Sebastian; smiling, and Jace, looking utterly blank. No not just blank, he looked dead. Like his body was simply a puppet.<p>

"Come on, _Clarissa_. You must forgive and forget. I have done nothing to you." Sebastian emphasized her name. No one called her Clarissa. No one but strangers, and Valentine.

"Just call me Clary!" Clary yelled at him. She was being silly, and she knew it.

"Okay, Clary. Would you like to sit? Would you like to tell me why you and him (he pointed at Jace) and your mangy vampire, felt the need to kill both my parents?" Sebastian didn't sound sad, however. He actually sounded quite interested.

"Our mother is not dead." Clary told him.

"Jocelyn is hardly my mother. She may have carried me, but she hates me. Lilith was my mother. Lilith loved me." Sebastian explained.

"Lilith couldn't have a child. She simply supplied a bit of blood to put in you. Like a sperm donor" Jace said, offering his expertise on mundane babies.

"Your stupid Mark of Cain killed her. And I am orphaned, like Jonathan number 2 here." Sebastian nodded playfully at Jace.

"His name is Jace." Clary screamed. She let it all out. Why was Jace there? Why me? Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just die! She thought it all in her head, yet Sebastian answered.

"Why does anything ever happen?" He smiled.

"Are you in my head?" Clary cringed.

"Clary, everyone's in your head."

**A/N: Thanks to my repeat reviewers, Hellewise14 and SeaChick! And another thanks for booksareeverything ! Hope you like the chapter, and review.**


	4. A Deal with the Devil

Chapter 4: Words, Sticks and Stones

"Clary, I can explain..." Jace said awkwardly, as Clary gave him the stink eye. Her glare burned him in an uncomfortable way.

"It's not that simple. You didn't forget my birthday or cheat on me. Not with another girl anyway. You cheated on me with my brother." Clary spat.

"I didn't cheat on you. _I_ didn't choose him over you. He chose for me." Jace pleaded.

"Oh yes, the things I do for love." Sebastian smiled.

"Okay, if we are going to talk and talk and talk, lets get things straight. Am I your prisoner, or am I free to go?" Clary asked.

"Lets go with the ladder." Sebastian looked thoughtful. "But I will offer you a choice."

"A choice?" Jace interrupted. "You never thought about giving her a choice." But as Jace thought about it, Sebastian had never thought about Clary, not until she'd walked in the door.

"What are my opinions?" Clary gulped. Talking to Jace, even for that just a moment, Clary had felt safe. No matter what they spoke of, his voice soothed her. Slowly her bravery was melting.

"Death and Alliance." Sebastian grinned even wider. "Death is self explanatory. Alliance is a willingness to work for me. Consider it a job offer. President of Human Relations. You will be a spy, a communicator, and a loyal worker."

"And if I chose death?" Clary teased, pretending not to be scared out of her mind.

Jace looked from Clary and Sebastian, with a stricken expression on his face. "Clary!"

"Tisk, tisk. Little sister, is working for me such a horrid idea."

"Pretty much." Clary said in the smart alecky tone she used to use with her mother.

"Fine. The chose of death has a simple yet diasterous outcome. Wait for it. Wait for it... you die. Slow and and ainful, while he watchs." Sebastian didn't need to say his name. Clary knew who he meant.

"If I join you will Simon be safe? And Isabelle, Alec, Mom, Magnus, Luke and Maia? Will you keep those people I care about safe? Will you keep Jace safe?" She looked right into Sebastian's big, black, emotionless eyes. "Or will you take care of them like you took care of Max?"

"If I had a list of everyone you didn't want me to kill, well them I wouldn't be able to have any fun." Sebastian whined, almost like a small child. "How about we treat this like a real job. The more you work, the more benefits you get. For now chose...four people for me not to kill. If I am satisfied with your work I will give you more slots."

Clary's heart skipped a beat. She had not expected him to take her seriously. She decided to play it cool. "And salary?"

"I see. Will a dollar a day keep the doctor away?"

"I don't want your money."

"Then what?"

"Time."

"I do not control time, little sister."

"I want time with Jace." Clary hoped with all her heart that Sebastain would grant her this one last thing.

"You're having time with Jace right know." Sebastian glanced at Jace, who seemed to be lost for words. A very unusual thing for Jace.

"Alone." Clary hissed.

"Fine."

"Shake on it." Clary held her hand out, unwilingly.

"Pinky swear?" Sebastian teased. "Welcome to the dark side."

Sebastian wheeled around and said, "Go at it love birds."

And almost as if he had broken from a curse, Jace ran at her. He surrounded her in his big, muscular arms, and kissed her full on the mouth. Then in her ear he whispered, "Run."


	5. Simply Wicked

Chapter 5: Simply Wicked

Alec pulled Magnus out of the theater in a rush. "What did that demon want with a Broadway actress!"

"Maybe he thought she was cute?" Magnus said.

"Ugh! Be serious Magnus! A mundane actress just got whisked off stage by a demon in front of a full audience!"

"Maybe she wasn't mundane." Magnus smiled. Then Alec seemed to think about this. "I know, it's MIND BLOWING!" Magnus wiggled his fingers and made an explosion sound effect.

"Hilarious." Alec rolled his eyes, sarcastically. "I seem to remember someone saying something about how warlocks are only silly when it's appropriate."

"I felt it was appropriate." Magnus said, defensively.

"Well we should focus..." Alec began as his phone sang "We're off to see the wizard." Alec flipped open his phone and stuck it to his ear, as Magnus roared with laughter.

"A Shax demon came... and...and it took Simon, and I have no idea where it went." Isabelle wasn't her normal cool as a cucumber self, she was practically in hysterics.

"Calm down Is, where are you?"

"I'm still at Dim Sum Go Go, on East Broadway!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'll be right there." Alec said as he flipped the phone shut. To Magnus he said, "A demon took Simon, looks like we're getting Dim Sum after all."

"An adventure. Excellent." Magnus said as he played with his fingers like Mr. Burns.

* * *

><p>Clary stiffened. She started to pull away, but Jace only held her tighter. She cringed.<p>

"What are you doing!" Clary whispered.

"Run." Jace repeated.

"I heard that." Sebastian called from the kitchen. "Don't scare away our guest, Jonathan." It was Jace's turn to cringe.

"What are doing?" Jace asked.

"I'm saving the people I care about." Clary said looking up into his big, golden eyes. "I'm saving you."

"I don't need saving." Jace said, looking away. "You do."

"I can take care of myself. You obviously can't since you're mentally joined to Sebastian."

"His name is Jonathan." Jace said matter a faculty.

"No your name is Jonathan, his name is Sebastian." Clary said with no hesitation.

"No our names are the same. And now we're the same."

"No you're not. You can fight it."

"It's too late."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, adding my story to the your favorites or adding story alerts. Thanks so much and review!**


	6. Oops

Chapter 6: Oops

Isabelle had already told Alec and Magnus the entire story, over the Black Bean Pork and egg roll that had finally shown up. Then Alec had told her of his own experiences.

"So they just grabbed the mundane?" Isabelle asked. She had gotten used to Simon being wanted in the magical world, because he was a vampire and daylighter. But the targeting of mundanes was just strange.

"God I went over this with Alec. Who says she was mundane?" Magnus said.

"Mind Blowing." Alec laughed, mimicking Magnus's hand gesture and sound effect.

"Whatever Alec." Izzy rolled her eyes. She turned to Magnus.

"What do you think? Werewolf, Vampire or Fairy?"

"None of the above." Magnus smiled. "A warlock."

"Really?" Alec looked confused.

"Didn't you see her green skin, who says it was just for the play?"

"Her skin was green? That didn't give you any hints!" Isabelle raised her eyebrow.

"It was for the play!" Alec exclaimed, defensively.

"Or was it?" Magnus smiled.

"Maybe whoever is behind Simon's kidnapping, is behind this actress's too." Isabelle said, thinking out loud.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Alec asked his sister.

"What any good shadowhunter would do, go after it." Isabelle pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but do you have any idea where to start?" Magnus said.

Izzy thought about that for a second before answering. "Clary."

* * *

><p>"Have you been living here." Clary asked Sebastian. It was strange to talk to him like a normal human being. In the back of her mind she thought about mentioning the weather.<p>

"Yes, we sleep in the bedroom at the end of the hall." Sebastian smiled. He seemed to be enjoying her efforts.

Clary shivered. That was her room. Sebastian and Jace had been sleepy in her room.

"Ok." Was all she said.

"So I think I'll send you out tomorrow. On your first job. But lets get one thing straight. Who are the four people I can't kill?"

"Luke, Mom, Jace and Simon." Clary said with no hesitation.

"The daylighter? Well that will be difficult." Sebastian said to himself.

"Why?"

"Well you see, before we made our little deal... well I... as you put it I had Simon "taken care of."" Sebastain's grin widened. "Oops."


	7. Lost Hope

Chapter 7: Lost Hope

"You took care of him!" Clary exclaimed.

"Well, he helped bring me back to life, but he was dangerous. I could almost hear my mother's voice in my head, "The daylighter must go."" Sebastian smiled.

"What did you do?" Clary yelled and a tear swelled up in her eye. Jace was there in a flash, by Sebastians side. Him being there, facing her like an opponent, it killed her almost as much as the knowledge of Simon.

"I had him taken care of." Sebastian said bluntly.

At that moment Clary's phone rang. The mutual plan seemed for the three of them to ignore it, but after the fourth ring Clary yelled, "Oh shut up!" And she threw the phone across the room.

"Okay." Sebastian smiled.

"Who are you talking about?" Jace asked, like they were just gossiping. He seemed to care very little.

"Did you kill Simon?" Clary yelled, confronting Sebastian, while still answering Jace's question. Jace just looked blank.

"Kill, well that's a general term."

"Is he dead?" Clary tooked at Sebastian.

"Not...yet." Sebastian laughed.

The Clary dam finally burst. Tears poured down her face. "You said you'd protect him. If he's not dead, ensure that it stays that way! Keep your promises for once!" Then she turned to Jace, "Why can't you help me?"

"Tempting as that is, I think it's too little too late." Sebastian shrugged.

"It's never too late!" Clary screamed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Clary!" Isabelle stomped the ground in a fit of frustration. She had been dialing and redialing Clary's number for the past half hour.<p>

"She has a catching voice mail message." Magnus said, as the phone sang for them to "leave a message at the beep." Isabelle slammed the phone shut, as Magnus continued to hum to jiggle.

"She probably just forgot to charge her phone." Alec said, uncertainly.

"No Alec. Jace and Simon are missing. Who says Clary isn't missing too?" Isabelle threw up her arms. "People are disappearing as fast as freaking Amelia Earhart!"

"Calm down, Iz." Alec said, beckoning Isabelle to sit back down.

"Down puppy." Magnus laughed.

"God Magnus, can you ever be serious?" Isabelle yelled.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'A serious warlock isn't a warlock at all.'" Magnus shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm not dealing with you anymore." Isabelle stuck her hand out in a "talk to the hand" manner. Magnus sighed, and Isabelle continued. "We have no leads on any of them. We have no where to start. And frankly, we have no hope."

"What do you wish for when all hope is gone?" Magnus asked.

"A hole to crawl up and die in?" Isabelle asked? Wondering how this was possibly supposed to help.

"No." Magnus said, unsure how to respond to that. "You wish for more hope."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise to update REALLY soon!**


	8. Goodbye

"She should be home by now!" Jocelyn paced back and fourth in front of the door. "First Jace then her, do think it's a coincidence! She's gone, Luke. What can we do!"

Luke grabbed Jocelyn's hand and lead her carefully to the couch. He sat her down and wiped away the tears now streaming down her face. "I'm sure she's just fine Jocelyn, no one would hurt Clary."

"What are you talking about? My little girl has had more death threats then Martin Luther King Jr.!" Jocelyn fell into Luke's warm arms.

The phone rang and Jocelyn jumped up and ran to answer it. "Clary!" Jocelyn practically screamed. There was a short pause then she was yelling into the phone, "CLARY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Another pause, "Clary what are you talking about! Don't hang up young lady! CLARISSA!"

"It was her?" Luke pressed his ear next to the phone, "What happened Jocelyn? Was it her? What did she say?"

"She said she wasn't coming home. She said she couldn't ever see me again." Barely audibly, Jocelyn wailed, "She said goodbye!"

* * *

><p>After hanging up the phone, Clary looked into Sebastian's glassy eyes. "If I do this job tonight, will help Simon?"<p>

"Now, now Clarisa. I'm sorry if you misunderstood but I wasn't really giving you a choice. But to humor you I'll 'try.'" Sebastian smiled.

"And what about Jace?" Clary glanced over at Jace who evidently hadn't moved for 20 minutes straight.

"I'm babysit." Sebastian laughed.

"And what if I don't trust you? What if I remember the last time you babysat someone I cared about?" My mind flickered back to Max, young, sweet and harmless. Jace grimaced.

"Look now, you're upsetting him." Sebastian pointed at Jace, jokingly.

Clary ignored him and went on to the other major issue on her mind. "What is this job anyway?"

"Well lets just say I think you'll be good at it. You don't have to smart, or funny. Which you aren't in case you didn't get what I was implying. All you have to do is smile and look pretty, and don't forget to invite him back to the apartment when you're ready."

"You're setting me up on a date!" Clary gaped.

"Call it whatever you want as long as you sleep with him." Sebastian grinned. That's when Jace fell off his chair, stiff and unmoving he lay on the cold floor

**A/N: It's a filler and I haven't in a long time so... sorry! Hope you like it!**


End file.
